Dont forget
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: Lily Jane is 15, missing her mom and barely remembering her dad. She remembers one promise he made to her but doesnt know if he still holds onto it...the only thing she knows is she hopes he kept his word,Could be part to TDH.OC,very bad summary sorry!x


Hello! Just some more complete randomness from me!

Might help if your reading my other story only a tiny, tiny bit but don't go off thinking you have to read that just cuz I said it would help!

I named Janes daughter lily and then I was listening to demi lovato`s song `don't forget` and I thought of this:)

Just to let you know in DTH: a red john story, lily had been replaced by a lookalike next to her dying mom on the floor of her bedroom and the real lily was left in the car by Lisbon's adopted brother Johnny who in fact is Red John, lily ran from the car when she was only six years old and has been living on the streets of Sacramento. In the sequel, Jane receives a letter saying she's alive, but lily assumes her dad forgot about her...hence the name.

She's now 15 or near it :)

DISLCLAIMER: I don't own Heinz beans...!

Hope you enjoy guys, reviews are appreciated xx

**---------**

I sat on the cold stony wall in the small deserted alleyway, looking down at my trainers. I swirled my finger around my long curly hair and watched as people passed by, listening to my voice, throwing the odd coin into a can I held in my hand. I sung my way through life, living off tips to live. I had no-one but the kind shopkeeper who fed me and gave me shelter when he could, giving me money to clothe myself in suitable clothes that would be comfortable and to make me look like a normal, average 15 year old girl in California.

I felt as someone came up to me and shoved a few dollar bills into the tin and I looked up, my eyes widening at his kindness. He had a guitar slung over his shoulder and brown messy hair and gorgeous blue eyes as he smirked at me sitting on the wall with my grey fat man pants and burgundy tank top, tin in my hand...quite obviously a Heinz beans tin with the label ripped off.

He pulled his guitar around to his front and leaned up against the wall, strumming his fingers against the strings as he looked up at me. My face screwed up in confusion. What would a hot guy like him want anything to do with me? "What song are you playin`?" he asked and I shrugged my cheeks burning crimson as he chuckled at my embarrassment. Good enough for him he wasn't the one without parents!

"You wouldn't know it" I snorted, looking away from him and out onto the street watching as girls looked over at me in jealousy and disgust.

"Try me" I looked down at him and smirked as he shrugged.

Fair enough, he wants to play a girl song? Give him a girl song.

"Demi lovato" his nose screwed up and I laughed. "Yea, Disney...last time I heard guys like you don't like songs like that"

"Guys like me?"

"Yea guys like you"

"Huh, what song?" he smirked and I ran a hand through my hair as the girls came closer but I scared them off.

"Don't forget" I mumbled and to my shock he began to play it right there and then and took me by the hand and out into the busy street as I stood awkwardly as he let go of my hand.

"Sing" he said as he got his mates chanting it too which drew more and more people near. At that moment, I closed my eyes and let the words that meant so much to me escape my mouth to the world.

"Did you forget that I was even alive?

Did you forget everything you ever had?

Did you forget, did you forget about me?"

My dad had always snuggled me safely in my arms, letting me know that me and mom was his world and that he would never forget me. He loved me so much that he couldn't; I could barely even remember what he looked like I rarely saw him when he was there. He was either talking to mom in the kitchen or working on something to do on his show the next day. I could remember however those hideous suits he wore, they looked like he had been wrapped in aluminium foil like an Egyptian mummy. I wonder if he still wore clothes like that, if he didn't...I don't think I would be able to recognise him...

"Did you regret ever standing by my side?

Did you forget, we were feeling inside?

Now I'm left to forget about us.

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song, you can't forget it"

The guy and his mates smiled over at me as those blonde haired girls approached us along with consumers who decided to start throwing cash at me as one of the guys friends started picking it up from the ground, counting it up. I suddenly felt a click with this guy; he too liked music and came up to me `lily the loner` as they call me. They being the bunch of high school guys who pick on me but I win them back by reading their minds and completely humiliating them, yelling their thoughts down the street as they seeked for refuge.

"Now I guess this is where we have to stand

Did you regret ever holding my hand?

Never again, please don't forget, don't forget.

We had it all we were just about to fall

Even more in love than we were before

I won't forget, I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong,

We were both so strong

Our love is like a song, you can't forget it"

My dad on that Tv show, sitting on that couch. Lying to people, lying to everyone. It wasn't acceptable and because of that, her mom was dead...that man, that man who had scarred her.

She couldn't help but think, her dad had forgotten about her. He had broken his promise he had forgotten; if he loved her he would have looked for her searched years on end but no he didn't look. He probably started a new life with some bitch and had lots of kids, of course while living in a mansion. She felt disgusted that she had let her love for him last all this while but she still needed to keep some of that love and hope locked inside...one day he could come or maybe he wouldn't...

"Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all

And at last all the pictures have been burned

And all the past is just a lesson we have learned

I won't forget, please don't forget us"

I walked towards the guy who was playing the guitar and through a look over my shoulder at the girls who stood with jealous looks on their faces and looked into his eyes as I rested a hand on his shoulder, my hand curling around his neck as his blue eyes locked with mine.

"Somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song but you won't sing along

You`ve forgotten about us"

He stopped playing his guitar and looked at me, eyes wide but excited. My dad was my dad, he could never be replaced but I know he`s still out there somewhere. Waiting on me, just like I'm waiting for him. I leaned in and locked lips with the guy who I now know as Jack as he kissed back. I could hear the girls stomp off in annoyance and his mates wolf whistle as he wrapped his arms around me.

All this happened right after the two words escaped me mouth.

"Don't forget"

--------

Ok so I got a little sidetracked and Jack wasn't meant to be in it but to be honest I set off writing this one-shot not know what I was gonna put into it...apart from lily and the song of course! Yea I know the song choice sucks and is more about love/ romantic relationship but I thought Demi wrote it about selena Gomez? But yea this was the outcome=D

Hope you liked and yea this was lily in my opinion...maybe not the same as in TDH: DT&T but close hopefully I'm not sure yet!

Lynne xx


End file.
